general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 10
Vince sat on the edge of his bed his gun in hand the one his brother gave him for Christmas one year he was in tears and had just finished his note he looked at the picture of Maria and touched it affectionately he set it on top of the note placed the gun against his head his finger on the trigger he cried profusely unable to pull the trigger he tossed the gun to the floor. "I can't... I can't, Maria I.... can't leave Rachel I'm sorry" Vince woke up in the recliner it was close to six in the morning Rachel was snuggled asleep on the couch across the room he quietly walked passed her and went to the restroom and looked in the mirror his black hair was dampened with sweat, his eyes slightly bloodshot. He turned on the foset the water still ran he splashed the cold water on his face and went in the kitchen. "Do they have any cereal?" Rachel asked. "Yeah looks fresh too I'll make you a bowl Vince put on some coffee and poured her a bowl of the captain crunch. "Sorry, hon no milk you'll have to eat it dry." "It's fine I'm just hungry she took the bowl and began to greedily eat the cereal" There was a light knock at the door Vince opened it to see Lindsey, "Oh hey," "Hey, how was your sleep?" "It was alright passed out in the chair didn't make to the bed," he laughed. "You?" "It was okay I just couldn't stop dreaming about daddy seeing him get shot over and over... I could have done something I just sat in that car and watched." Vince put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't think like that. That asshole was looking for blood you can't blame yourself if you got out of that car he probably would have shot you instead." "I guess you're right, anyway we're supposed to be meeting with Robert soon," "I know I was gonna drop Rachel off with Emily and head over." "Right, see you there," Emily left. "Come on Rachel I'm gonna let you stay with Emily you can take the cereal with you." "Coming, dad" Trevor and Alex held the cafeteria doors closed as several of their former professors and classmates growled and comped at them form the other side. "Alex grab that chair!" Trevor commanded. Alex did so and Trevor blocked the door with it. "Won't hold for long lets get to the upper levels." The two men ran though the dark halls of the college as they could hear the loud roar of helicopters above and gun fire many things ran though Trevor's mind his parents, friends, car everything. "Trevor, wake up," a voice ordered. Trevor opened his eyes and was greeted by Shelby with a warm smile her nude body was covered in a blanket. "You okay? You were talking in your sleep." "Oh yeah it was just a dream. What was I saying?" "Nothing I could make out it was just mumbles it was kinda cute," she laughed. "Right, I'm sure it was. So was last night good for you?" "It was amazing," she responded. "Likewise," he kissed her and started to get up but she stopped him. "We don't have to get up for awhile we could just lay here for a bit like cuddle." "Well, guess you have a point," he laid back, Shelby snuggled close to him laying her head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her. "This is nice," Trevor said. ---- Robert, Lindsey, Vince and Luis all sat in the main room. "Alright so today I'm gonna get some people to start working on the gate with me. It's sustained some damage but it is fixable. And Vince you're going on a run today?" Robert asked. "Yes I'll go when we're done here," Vince responded. "How many people you think you'll take with you?" "Probably three." "Sounds good. Alright Lindsey you got first watch lets move people." The group left the house. "Good luck on the run, Vinney," said Luis. Aaron greeted Vince. "Hey Vince you going on the supply run?" "Yeah I am. What's up?" "I wanted to come with you I'm not sitting on my ass here." "You sure?" "Yes I am." "Alright go get ready and meet by the SUV oh and pack light." Vince approched a small table with random tools on it Alex, Steven and Mike were all talking Mike sitting in a chair. "Hey Steven, Robert wants you to help with the gate might wanna get on that," said Vince. "Shit yeah don't wanna keep him waiting catch y'all later," Steven scarfed down the rest of his toast grabbed his hat and left. "Alex, you wanna go on the run today?" Vince asked. "Yeah, sure I'll get my stuff," Alex responded. "What about you, Mike?" "Heh, you must be talking to a different Mike," he responded. "No I'm serious come on why don't you stretch the legs old man?" "Well, now that you reminded me that I'm old I guess I'll go. What should I take?" he asked as he stood up and stretched. "We're going to a nearby strip mall tight quarters so pack light pistol, knife and a backpack that should about cover it. Meet by the SUV when you're ready." "Will do," Vince went over to the small sandbox Rachel was playing in it making a small sand box Emily was sitting in a chair just outside of it. "Whoa, where did you two find this?" He asked. "Oh hey, dad Emily found it in the garage of one of the houses," "Huh, good find, Emily." Emily smiled, "Thanks, Vince just trying to help." "Well I'm going on the run," said Vince. Rachel's smile faded into a look of sadness she got out of the sand box and hugged Vince tightly Vince returned the hug "It's okay, Rachel I'll be fine." "Just be careful, dad." "I will, sweet heart I promise." "If there are more bad people will you have to kill them?" Vince felt pain inside just knowing she would never forget what he did to Kyle. "No, there won't be any bad people, honey." "Okay I love you, dad." "I love you too, Rachel. Thanks for watching her, Emily. Also your brother is coming with me." "It's no problem, and I know I already said bye to him. Be careful, Vince." "I will have fun." Trevor ran up to Vince buttoning his shirt. "Hey there, Vince," he called. Vince looked past him and noticed Shelby coming out tying her hair in a pony tail. "Looks like you had a fun night," Vince remarked. Trevor laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, you caught me." "Eh, nothing to be embarrassed it's good to have someone." "Thanks, Vince I like her a lot." "Well, I hope things go well with her." "Thanks, me too. So you need more for your run today?" "Nah I got Alex, Aaron and Mike going," Vince replied. "Interesting picks." "Everyone deserves a chance to go had to give Mike some encouragement. Besides you could use a break you went on almost every run back at the old camp stay here work on the gate." "Guess you got a point, well good luck, man and be careful." "Wait Trevor one more thing," Vince called. "What?" "Listen can you keep an eye on Rachel for me?" "What do you mean isn't Emily--" "She's babysitting and she's good at that but if worse came to worse I don't know if she could protect her." "I see well I guess I could keep an eye on her, but why me?" "I don't know I trust everyone but you seem like the best one to save her if she got in trouble." "Well, alright I'll keep an eye on her," Trevor said. "Thank you," Vince responded. Vince approched the large silver SUV stained with mud Alex and Aaron waited. "About time we ready to go?" Aaron asked in an annoyed tone. "Almost, where's Mike?" "I'm coming, I'm coming," the old man called from behind. "Sorry, had to fine my good knife," he held a large blade concealed in it's sheath. "It's good get in everyone we're heading out," Vince ordered. Everyone piled in, Vince driving, Mike in the passenger seat, Alex and Aaron in the back Robert approched the window and Vince rolled it down. "You guys be careful alright and if you're not back by night fall we're sending a search party." Robert said. "Got it and we we'll try to be back by four," Vince responded the loud SUV roared as it Vince cranked it and pulled off down the old road. Robert watched a concerned look on his face, Steven put his hand on Robert's shoulder. "They'll be okay don't worry," he said. "God I hope so," Robert responded. ---- The SUV chugged down the road Vince looked on as they passed two biters feasting on the corpse of a dog. "Never fun seeing a dead dog," Mike said sadly. "You have a dog, Mike?" Vince asked. "I did he was a German Shepard he was a good old boy hell cared for that damn dog more than most of my own family as harsh as that may sound," Mike responded. "That's cool, Mike," Alex said from the back. "You have a dog, Alex?" Mike asked. "Uh, no but I had an iguana in middle school, I'm sorry about your dog by the way." "Eh don't be I didn't lose him recently old boy died peacefully about five years ago," Mike responded. Vince had noticed Aaron hadn't said a word he sat a flat look on his face simply watching the trees go by. "You good, Aaron?" Vince asked. Aaron's eyes jumped as if he was waking from some kind of deep sleep. "Yeah, Vince I'm good just thinking." "About what?" "It's nothing just don't worry about it, Vince." Alex responded. "Alright," The SUV pulled into the empty dead parking lot of the strip mall Vince stopped the car in front of the first store a large super market. "Might as well look though the big one first. Everyone ready." Vince asked. "Damn straight," Mike said in a determined tone. ---- Robert observed the jagged broken gate as the hot sun beat down on him despite it being around October the sun was still hot though the occasional cool breeze did warrant the use of a light coat. "All right , Steven lets just start by getting all these lose bars outta the way we'll set 'em over there," Robert pointed to a small shed. "Sounds good," Steven responded. Robert grabbed one of the heavy steel bars they were nothing to the big man his muscles tightened as he lifted the heavy bar he hoisted it onto his shoulder and walked it to shed Lindsey was on the roof of the house next to the shed her rifle in hand she wasn't the best shot but she was the closest to a sniper the group had she watched Rachel and Emily played in the small sand box Trevor and Shelby chatted by a nearby home across the way Luis was laughing as Steven struggled the lift one of the steel bars she shook her head with a smile. Then she observed Robert as he walked with the heavy bars like they were nothing Lindsey got lost looking at him she licked her lips Robert looked up at her and flashed her a smile Lindsey looked away as if she wasn't looking her cheeks flushed red. "You sure you got that, friend?" Luis asked Steven in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah it ain't that heavy..." Steven struggled with the heavy bar he suddenly slipped on another bar that laid behind him he fell on his ass with a loud thud "Ow, fuck!" He yelled. Luis couldn't help but burst into laughter, even Robert chuckled as he helped Steven to his feet his cheeks were bright red but even he couldn't help but laugh though his embarrassment. "Guys we got a problem!" Lindsey interrupted. Robert looked in the direction she pointed behind the houses he could see a small swarm of the dead approaching the houses making their way though the broken fence in the back of the community. "Oh, fuck me..." he says lowly to himself. ---- Vince shifts though the shelves grabbing various cans and stuffing them in his bag. "Anything good in the fridges, Alex?" "Nothing worth taking it's all expired," Alex responded. "Damn, well help me clear the rest of these shelves make sure I didn't miss any cans we need all we can get." Mike and Aaron walked though the aisles on the other side of the store Mike grabbed a loaf of bread and examined it the bread was a light green. "Damn it," Mike said he sat the loaf back Aaron shifted though a container of random old spoiled fruit. He gave an annoyed sigh. "For fucks sake, this is a dead end everything in this damn store is rotted." "There's still other places might have fresh stuff," Mike said. "The other stores aren't even food places." "There's an auto parts place could be some useful stuff in there." "We don't need fucking tires, Mike we need food," Aaron said harshly. Mike looked hurt. "Well, everything helps, right?" "Sorry, Mike I didn't mean to yell at you." "No worries, son just don't ---" A sharp pain stuck Mike in his hip he held it in pain and grunted he fell to his knees. Aaron ran to him, "Mike everything okay?" "I'm fine just a bad hip it cramps up sometimes, give me a minute." Mike took a breathe and lifted himself to his feet with Aaron's help. A foreign voice greeted the two "You two alright?" Both looked up to see a large heavy set Hispanic man in a tactical vest large bushy eyebrows shorter black hair a jar head type cut he held an M16 in his hands. "Aaron grabbed his nine-millimeter and pointed it at the giant. "Don't fucking move!" "Easy there, kid I'm not looking for trouble," Vince and Alex ran around the corner their guns drawn. "Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Vince demanded. "My name is Jorge I came in though the back listen stop acting stupid and go easy on the fucking guns I don't need a fight." "Not happening," Alex said sternly. "Whatever listen you folks are at that old guard post right?" "Yeah how do you know?" Mike asked. Jorge held up his hand cutting him off and fished a walkie-talkie out of his vest it was going off in garbled static "What's up, Carmen?" he asked in a deep Cuban accent. "These people got problems tons of the dead are coming on the place!" A young female voice called. "Alright, get down there and give 'em a hand, I'll be there soon," he put the device away. "What was that why is one of yours at our camp?" Vince said angrily. "Might wanna come with me," said Jorge. "Why?" Aaron asked. "Like the lady said, you people got problems," Jorge responded. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Aaron *Emily *Michael Hood *Alex *Steven *Jorge Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Jorge. Previous Issue: Issue 9 Next Issue: Issue 11 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost